


Flowers for the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Character Development, Don't take it seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff everywhere, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, canon everyone, canon naruto, canon sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew logically he should asked a more reform question, something to help him tie up all the loose pieces of this endless puzzle. But his heart was set on one question and one question only. And before he could stop himself he blurted out. “Who’s my husband?”Naruto stared at him with a dumbfounded look as if the question was completely stupid. He stood up and stretch making sure to dust off his Hokage robe and walk towards the door. “You seriously haven’t figured that one out?”“No” Sasuke said warily, “and after being here for sometime I’m not sure what kind of person ‘grown-up’ me would date. And to have to explain to that person what’s going on is going to be awkward”“Well you're in luck because you’re partner already knows about your amnesia and is totally supporting you”Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. “How would he know, we all just found out I have amnesia about a few minutes ago”“Easy, because I’m your husband, teme”And if it felt as if the earth and moon collided right under his feet. No one should blame Sasuke for how overwhelmed he felt.





	Flowers for the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! and thank you for reading this fan fic!   
> Before you officially start reading let me clear up a few things so there won't be any conflicts late. 
> 
> 1st: English is not my first language so please expect spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. 
> 
> 2nd: I do not hate any character from the Naruto series (because they're just characters duh), but to make a good story you need conflict and drama. So don't think I am hating on your fave just because they are shown in a negative light. 
> 
> 3rd: Don't expect Japanese honorifics, balancing two languages in my head is hard enough. I'm not going to pretense to understand the honorific and butcher a beautiful language.
> 
> 4th and MOST IMPORTANT ONE: I suffer from an ED and intense anxiety. I would love to give a set time for my story to update. but knowing me, when I feel depressed I lose all motivated to write and if people pressure me to write I will start feeling like a failure and I'll avoid writing even more (its a cycle). 
> 
> so please enjoy the story but also please understand I'm trying my best.

It was their final battle, after the war had been won Sasuke couldn’t wait to challenge his longtime rival. He wanted nothing more then to see the boy who had become the bain in his life, dead. To crush Naruto meant to crush everything he stood for, hope, love, peace. All of those emotions were something the Leaf Village had ripped away from him so those are the emotions he wanted to rip away from the world. 

Killing the hero of the war was to remind the world that pain still exist, the injustices of the past are not exonerated because of new alliances and that people like him who was forced to bear the burden of a governmental decision were still around and still angry. 

So has he took across the waterfall with his Chidori in hand he was not holding back, he had it set in his mind he would kill him. He would kill Naruto.

and he ran full force into the Rasengan.

~*~*~ 

Sunlight. 

That was the first thing Sasuke register when he came to, it was sunny outside which was strange to have in a battle zone. He expected the cloud dust made by continuous fighting to last a lot longer. And he shielded his face with his right hand as the sun’s ray came piercing brighter unto his face. The Uchiha cursed loudly at the sun before sitting up and lowering his head. 

Grass? In a battlefield. Now things weren’t making sense, and quickly enough Sasuke lifted up his head again and saw he was no longer in a war zone but in a valley. The ground covered in tall strands of dark green grass, dandelions poking out in random corners around the field and a gentle waterfall a ways away. 

The valley was beautiful… too beautiful of a place to be in when his last member was an image of him trying to slice a Chidori into Naruto’s chest. And Sasuke wondered how the hell could he have gotten here. He remember the explosion that came from the clash between his and his former best friend’s attack. But had the attack been so strong it threw him all the way out here? 

No, that can’t be. The valley looked untouched as if it never felt the burdens of the war for it to remain this perfect it would mean that this valley was some ways away from the battlefield which again raised his starting question on how the hell did he get here! 

But the Uchiha wasn’t given a lot of time to hypothesize before he heard his name being called from a distance. From where he was he could see his childhood friend Sakura running towards him. He stiffen automatically and reached for his sword but could not feel it from behind him. He looked at his back and it was… missing. 

And Sakura was approaching quickly. While he didn’t hate seeing Sakura, she was still considered his enemy and her monstrous strength was nothing to underestimate. But without his sword he would have to resort to ninjutsu, even though he was running low on chakra from his battle with Naruto he still had enough left to kill her. 

He was prepared for her and stood up in a fighting stance waiting for her to come closer in order to attack. But as her figure grew closer he notice how big Sakura looked around the stomach, she was completely rounded out and the realization of her pregnancy hit him hard enough that he was unable to do anything when she sent a chakra filled knuckle to his face. 

“Cha, You idiot!” was all she hollered as Sasuke went flying across the valley, he landed on his face with a thump. And he praised the spirits for creating him with tough skin or that fall would have been the end of his pretty face. 

But even that punch was not enough to awaken his from his shock when his very angry -and very pregnant- old friend come stomping towards him. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you! I was sent out to get you earlier this morning it’s nearly noon. Now you're going to have me delivering you to the Hokage late and then Kakashi-senpai will tell me I’m too slow to be a ninja right now and he’ll have an excuse to put me on force maternity leave!” 

Even though Sakura was practically breathing fire down his throat Sasuke’s eyes was fixated on her belly. It was so big, so very big and Sakura for the love of her was such a small girl- wait, not a girl anymore, she was a woman. An actual woman and it was hard to wrap his head around it that his friend whom he has known since he was a kid was now old enough to procreate and that fact boggled him more then anything she said throughout her whole rant. 

“Sasuke are you even listening to me!” 

Sakura was now beyond mad and every time she tapped her foot small tremors shook the ground. He knew he had to answer before she reach her last shred of patience which might be a lot shorter since she was holding who knows how many humans inside of her. “Your… your pregnant” 

“Well duh!” She said and rolled her eyes “i've been pregnant for six months now and you're just catching on. God, you can be as clueless as your husband sometimes” 

If it was not for Sasuke’s acute hearing he would have completely overlooked that last part, but Sasuke Uchiha was not called the cool and rational ninja for no reason. “Wait! MY WHAT”

“Your husband. You know the man you decided to spend forever and ever with. God, Sasuke. I think you should spend a little less time tanning. I’m pretty sure your cooking brain cells out here. Now come on, the Hokage is waiting for you”

Sakura attempted to grab his right arm but Sasuke yanked his hand away, refusing to move.

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you explain to me why the hell am I married and why does the Hokage wants with me and also, why on earth am I back at the Leaf village what happened to the war? What happened to Madara and Obito. What happened to the Fourth Great Ninja War!” 

He was yelling at her frantically and he was sure it was probably bad luck somewhere to holler at a pregnant woman. But he didn’t care, nothing made sense. Nothing was adding up now. And Sakura was looking at his with a sad smile and when she spoke again it was softer this time, her tease was gone now replaced with concern. 

“Sasuke, everything is okay. Please don’t freak out. Let me take you to Naruto. When you see him everything will make sense I promise. Just please don’t go running off”

How she knew he wanted to run towards the hills was beyond him. But the way she was acting told him that she has done this before. “Sasuke” she spoke as if she was addressing a frighten child, “take my hand and I promise when we see Naruto he will explain everything”

Sasuke was a bit bum to hear that his long time rival was not currently dead like he wanted him to be. But now he wasn’t too upset since it benefited to understand what Naruto must think of this. If he was alive that means he must have magically been blown back to the Leaf village in time to see a very pregnant Sakura. So he will probably have all the answers Sasuke needed to know. 

He took his childhood friend’s hand and let her lead the way. 

~*~*~  
Sasuke noticed a few things when they touched down in front of the Hokage’s mansion. Firstly, the village had been remarkably rebuilt, the Pein attack had happened, what, five months ago. Now look at the city. It was practically back to it’s former glory, there was still some empty areas under construction but wow, did the Leaf Village bounce back inhumanly fast. 

Secondly, he noticed that there was not one but two new faces engraved upon the mountains of Hokages. One of which was his former Sensei, and the other was the most shocking of all, the hair and facial scars were so distinctive there was no way of mistaking it as anyone else but... 

“Naruto is the Hokage” he asked. Sakura looked up at the mountain with so much pride on her face. Like an older sister who was watching her kid brother’s dreams unfold before her eyes. “That’s impossible, that dead last, is too fucking weak to ever amount to anything”

And in the same way her eyes echoed pride. The layer of hate that flooded her face was so grotesque he wince away just after a glimpse “If I currently wasn’t holding sixteen pounds worth of humans in my belly I would have pounded your face in right here and right now for ever saying that” Sakura shoved her fist in his face. “I don’t care if you are going through a medical condition. You ever say that shit in front of me again I’ll knock your teeth out your mouth and feed them back to you in a IV” 

Sasuke gulped then nod his head to tell Sakura he understood. With that taken cared of, she smiled and led the way inside the mansion. Lots of the jonine who were in the building stopped to bow at him or stopped to say hello. He wasn’t too big of an asshole to ignore them all, but it didn’t mean that he understood why they didn’t hate him. He hated them, all of them, everyone in the Leaf Village he wanted them all to die and to suffer so why was everyone greeting him like an old friend. It felt weird and Sasuke just wanted to talk to Naruto find out what the hell had happened then leave to find his members in team Hebi. 

Sakura leads them up the steps and through the doors to the Hokage’s office where Sasuke didn’t find one but two Hokages in the room. His former Sensei, Kakashi stood dressed in his usual Leaf uniform but in addition he still had on the Hokage head piece to show the power of his past position. While Naruto sat in the Hokage’s seat with the traditional Hokage uniform on, under it, Sasuke saw that he was wearing a different kind of outfit. His jacket was plain black and his pants -that he could see from under the table- was a deep shade of Orange. But what was mostly striking about Naruto was his face. He was old, not significantly older but old enough that Sasuke could tell a few years had gone by. He had noticed how much older Sakura had looked but written it off as baby hormones messing with her appearance. But there was no excuse now for Naruto’s mature face and Sasuke was beyond taken back by how much he’d grown. 

“Hey, it’s good to see you’ve finally returned” it was Kakashi who spoke but even though his face was covered Sasuke could see the taunt in his features. 

Sakura was aware of it too and cross her arms over her chest and made it a point not to look at him “It doesn’t matter how long I took, I’ve completed my mission effectively as an honored Kunoichi of the Leaf”

“It would have been considered effectively three hours ago” he even made it a point to look at the clock across the room. “you’re late”

“Oi! What do you expect a girl to do when she has two babies sitting around in her belly!”

“Hm, let me think. Maybe, I don’t know. Go on maternity leave” 

And that sparked an argument in which each of Sakura’s steps shook the ground and Kakashi remained relaxed in his small corner of the room not picking up on how close he was to being murdered. Naruto all the while had not looked up from his paperwork letting those two duel it out and Sasuke was okay with watching his Sensei and classmate argue. It reminded him of the old days of team 7, before he left and everything between them changed. Seeing them argue brought Nostalgia… 

well it did until they locked lips. Which made Sasuke holler to heaven and hell. 

“What” Kakashi said and readjust his mask on his face with the cover Sakura’s forehead provided “can’t a man kiss his wife in peace”

“His what!” Sasuke pointed his finger and and forth between them “Sakura, you're this geyser’s what!”

“Sasuke please try to calm down” Sakura says this as the damn time Naruto finally acknowledged that there was other people in the room. “I told you I’ll explain everything once we got here-”

“Yeah and you’re doing a fantastic fucking job at that” he snapped.

It was wrong to take his frustration out on her but she had said coming there will help him find answers but all it did was create more questions. first it was the caving on the mountain, then it was a more mature -and sexier- Naruto and now this, a pregnant Sakura married to their former Master. What was going on. 

“I must be going crazy this is all a illusion and I’m out of my goddamn mind” 

“What, no Sasuke this is all very real” she turned to Naruto who had just been watching it all unfold. “Naruto, _it_ has happened again. Fix this before he goes and do something rash”

Sasuke wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was but Naruto seemed to get the hint and finally stood up from his chair. “Sasuke” he said in a voice much deeper the Sasuke remember and a lot sexier than he’d ever admit. “Please take a seat” the request was unbelievably formal and it was the sincerity in Naruto’s voice that made him obey. It had nothing to do with how good Naruto looked wearing black or how maturity has only made his eyes bluer. Nope, nothing to do with the other aspects. 

Sasuke did as instructed and watched as Naruto sat right beside him. He could see Sakura and Kakashi trying to hide themselves in the corner of the room doing their best to look busy but they weren’t fooling anyone and he wanted to yell at them about being idiots when a warm hand cupped his cheek. It startled him but the touch didn’t kick in any of his instincts, instead of his body doing the usual response of breaking the hand of whomever tried to touch him. Instead his body responded by caving into the hand and nuzzling his face toward the touch. It was only by sheer common sense that Sasuke was able to rip himself away from Naruto’s hand and he glared at his rival for making him show any kind of weakness in his presence. 

“What the fuck was that, dobe” 

“Dobe? Really we’re reverting to childhood banner now” Naruto spoke but there was an easygoingness in the way he said it. As if everything going on now wasn’t as mess up as Sasuke was seeing it. And what did he mean by childhood banner?!

“Listen I didn’t come here to play Guess Who with you Leaf rats and I’m not even sure what the hell happened after the battle or how I ended up being blown a continent away but if no one’s willing to give me answers I’m taking my leave.” 

He tried to stand up only to be yanked back down by Naruto. Sasuke glared at him and automatically the world had a red tint as his Sharingan activated. He heard Sakura gasp in the corner followed by a warning call from Kakashi for Sasuke to cool it. And hearing his former sensei trying to boss him around made his blood boil, who does Kakashi think he is to boss Sasuke around. Everyone around the Leaf was acting to kind when they saw his face and he hated it. He wanted them to quack in the sight of him, not sit here getting bossed around by an older version of his rival. 

His rival who currently had a death grip on his arm, “Get the hell off of me” Sasuke grit his teeth trying to remain cool and collected. His chakra weirdly enough was fully restored as if it hadn’t been depleted from the war at all, but to fight a battle against Naruto with one arm trapped in a death grip would be impossible. “Move your hand now before I burn it off of you”

Naruto didn’t lessen his grip instead he did something that boil Sasuke to his core and made it near impossible for him not to blow his cool. Naruto sighed and in a bored voice said, “sit down for a second and stop being a brat”

Sasuke kicked but it was easily deflected by Naruto’s other hand. Sasuke reeled back and sent another kick this time faster. But still holding his dominant arm and not moving from his seat Naruto blocked the it effortlessly. Naruto wasn’t even trying and it upset Sasuke to no return and he was about to activate the Amaterasu and burn down Naruto and everyone in the Leaf Village along with it when he felt his rival grab him by the face and slam his head into the seat cushion. 

“Really Sasuke are you that pissed off that you’re really going to try the Amaterasu gimmick again, especially with a pregnant woman here. Where are your manners” 

If it wasn’t for his face pushed into the couch he would articulate all the curse words buried in his lungs. Instead he opted to thrash around under Naruto’s grip all the while wondering when did his rival become so strong. “God, Sasuke calm down. You’ve never been this aggressive before what has gotten into you?”

“Naruto” it was Sakura speaking, “it isn’t like before, this time I think he went farther back. I talked to him earlier and I think Sasuke might be _past-Sasuke_.”

“Oh” Naruto said in understanding but it only helped to confused the Uchiha even more. What does past-Sasuke even mean, was he right in his assumption that the blast been so great it transcended him through time and space. 

He got his chance to ask the question when Naruto flipped him around effortlessly. It was kind of embarrassing how easily he could pick him up but at the same time a small part of him found it exciting. And he quickly shoved that part of himself down before he could address the issue. 

He asked his time travel question only to receive a snort from Sakura and a sad smile from Naruto. His rival was giving him a once over before rubbing his eyes showing weariness beyond his young age. “Sasuke what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the Valley?”

“I remembered killing you during our last battle, after the war”

Naruto smirked at his boldness and he relax his grip on Sasuke’s arm “sorry to burst your bubble but I didn’t die, and secondly that memory you have is about seven years old.” 

“What, that’s impossible, you're lying” he declared, “you’re all lying to me!”

“Sasuke what do I have to lie about. You’ve seen the carving outside, you see Sakura’s humongous belly” 

“Hey! Don’t be an asshole” 

But Naruto continued on “so how could I possibly make this up.if this was a lie it would be the most well thought out one on earth to actually put my face on a mountain and Sakura to get pregnant all for a prank. Just admit it Sasuke this is reality, and we are all twenty-four years old”

No they must be wrong, He remembered the war in great detail, he remember the smell of blood on the battlefield, he remembered the overwhelming sensation of near death. He remembered everything. that was why he was more than one hundred percent sure it had all been yesterday it had to be, his still remembers the tingling sensation of the Chidori as it clashed with Naruto’s Rasengan. He remembered the pain that reverberated through his left arm and and and… “shadow clone jutsu” 

Sasuke gagged at the clone he made, standing before him was a man who was many inches taller than he was in the past. He had long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail much like the way Itachi once wore it. he wore a short sleeve t-shirt revealing the muscles on his right arm, but that’s just the thing, the clone only had a right arm, just like in the memory his left had been scorched off from the strength of his attack leaving nothing from the elbow under. How had Sasuke not noticed it, how hadn’t he felt the absence of his arm. Even now as the real him touch the stub of his missing limb he can’t seem to feel where the arm once been. as if his body as adapted without it. 

The clone before him was just as Naruto had said, matured, about seven years too old for Sasuke to ever understand. To ever comprehend how he got here, how his body had mature so much without him understanding it. “Genjutsu” he said and glared daggers at Naruto “this is all just genjutsu cast by Madara to try and-”

Sasuke was cut off as Sakura’s fist came in contact with his temple. “Cha! I’m sick and tired of listening to you talk. I forgot how _annoying_ you use to be at seventeen.”

“Sakura, honey, in his condition shouldn’t we avoid hitting him in the head”

“If the brat wants to act so annoying I’ll treat him like I use to treat Naruto in the past” Sakura stood behind him, black gloves posed in a stance that Sasuke had seen many times before the pink haired girl broke through solid rock. “Well listen here you idiot, this isn’t a genjutsu, you felt that hit to the head that would have snapped you out in if you were in one, if you don’t believe me I could just hit you again”

And Sasuke not one to let anyone threat him. he glare his eyes at her and said “I dare you to do it Dumbo forehead”

The room was quiet for a heartbeat before everything turn to mayhem. Sakura swung a killing hit, Sasuke dodged in time and threw signs for a fire ball jutsu, in which Naruto shot up and pin his arm back behind his head, but Sakura was still coming, arm thrown back ready to strike but Kakashi and four of his clones stepped in and stopped her in her tracks. Three clones died in the process and while Sakura was being dragged out the office she yelled threats of blood and murder at the raven haired man. 

When the hokage door finally shut that's when he finally realize his position. During the commotion Naruto had pulled him away and behind him. Pinning Sasuke’s arm against his chest and pressing the Uchiha’s back against the wall. They were nose to nose, facing each other, so close their lips were inches from touching. Sasuke noticed that even though Naruto was a few inches shorter than him, the blond was in fact broader and stronger. And Sasuke wondered how good the man looked shirtless, all tan skin and define abs. It was a mouth watering thought, as mouth watering as the idea of Naruto having him pinned to a wall. 

It gave roots to ideas that had long since suppressed, that he had long since buried. Because one can’t aim to destroy a whole village and kill their best friend while still harboring feeling for said friend. His attraction to Naruto was an old one started around the time of the academy after Naruto had accidentally kissed him, at the time he had spat and complain calling it disgusting. But a few nights later the kiss was all he could think about. And a few years after that even in Orochimaru's lab, even surrounded by pretty willing faces of many women, he still remembered that one kiss and always deep down inside hungered for more but knew it was beyond his reach. He could not have both love and revenge so he buried one in order to focus on the other. 

But now, if what Sakura said is true, if this isn’t a genjutsu, if this isn’t just a dream. Then maybe, could he have what he always wanted? His heart soared at the idea and Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s rose pink lips wondering if it would be okay to just… to just… to just...

No, it won’t. Not when Sakura had told him that he was married, married meant commitment and even if he didn’t remember much about it he still had to be faithful to whatever poor sap that had called claims to him tampered heart.

“Sasuke are you kay” Naruto’s breath fan his face. And it took all Sasuke’s will not to cave in as Naruto’s hands reached forward to touch Sasuke’s forehead. The Uchiha winced and Naruto whispered a quiet apology but continued poking his head. 

Sasuke all the while watched him. He didn’t care for what Naruto was trying to do but to see Naruto’s face so close up after so many years of seeing him from a distance, of running away from him. It was nice to feel him so close, to be able to see every single line on his face, to count all the flaws and see the small scars on his skin from years of battle. Naruto’s face was nothing close to perfection, but it was his imperfection that had the Uchiha was so deeply obsessed. 

“You’re head looks fine but you should really avoid pissing Sakura off. She’s a fireball on a normal day but while pregnant she has the personality of a rapid bunny” 

“It’s hard to do that when she had a temper as tameable as a wild fire” 

Naruto let out a hearty laugh and sat himself on top of the hokage's desk. “That very true but her temper has kept us alive more times then we’ve given it credit for…but I guess you wouldn’t remember any of that since most of those memories are between these last seven years....” Naruto’s face turned stern, “I bet you have a lot of questions, and I would love to answer them all but I did call you over here today to accompany me to a council meeting and looking at the clock we only have enough time for me to answer any three questions you have”

Right off the back he knew what he wanted to ask. “How are you and Kakashi both Hokages”

“It happened right after the Danzo incident remember, you killed Danzo after I killed Pein and Lady Tsunade didn’t wake up until much later, months before the war. At that time Kakashi was already installed as the Hokage so both Tsunade and Kakashi worked together to combat the war. But afterward Tsunade was so injured she was forced to retire. Kakashi then fully took office and just two months ago I was signed in as Hokage. The old man is well, getting old, and he wanted to make sure he had his successor trained and familiar with politics before he steps down. So actually I’m just a junior-hokage at the moment. I have the title but I’m still learning the ropes of politics.”

“Oh” and that’s all Sasuke could offer. The idea of training a successor was genius, something expected from someone like Kakashi. But what was really surprising was the detail answer, he’d expected, quick cut replies but Naruto spoke in great detail as if he knew how much information Sasuke needed to know in order to understand. But even with such a detail response that still did not explain everything, there was still too many gaps to all of this. 

“But I have a question about the war. If I tried to kill you and obviously the shinobi forces won and you must have won our death match then why the hell am I here” he extend his arm and pointed out the window, “why am I in the Leaf after being a deserter, a betrayer and assassinating a soon-to-be Hokage and attempting to kill a potential hokage” 

“Oh, that” Naruto said with an eye roll “Well after the war you did stand trial but almost nothing stick. The jury found it fair that you resented the leaf after the Uchiha massacre was brought to light what transpired. So attacking the Kage summit and such was seen as what it was, an anguished teen with too much burden in his heart lashing out” Sasuke didn’t like the way Naruto phrased it but he didn’t interrupt. “As for Danzo, one look in his secret organization and no one even lifted a finger to defend him and well, as for trying to kill me, well even the greatest of friends have their quarrels” Naruto ended it with a flirtatious wink.   
Sasuke was stun to think it all got settled so peacefully, and without him facing any punishment. He had always thought that he would be a rogue ninja for life always running from his past and his crime. But here he was back in the Leaf village and the people here just… accepted him with open arms? - no, that would be too simple of a truth and Sasuke wasn’t naive enough to think all was forgiven so fast. Obviously Naruto had a hand to play in all of it, he was a war hero after all. Respected and loved by all the Kages, and probably the strongest shinobi in the world. So it wouldn’t be hard for him to get the Kages to listen to reason.

.Naruto always had a talent for doing that, to look into a person’s soul and speak the raw truth to them until it hurts to listen anymore. His exoneration wasn’t from the Kages showing kindness but probably from Naruto scrubbing the matter so rawly they couldn’t find a way to convict him. But Sasuke knew better then to ask if that was true, even if Naruto wasn’t the same age as he was in Sasuke’s mind, he still had the same personality. He’d never admit it if Sasuke asked, he’ll never tell the Uchiha that his interference is the only reason he’s alive.

“Last question?”

He knew logically he should asked a more reform question, something to help him tie up all the loose pieces of this endless puzzle. But his heart was set on one question and one question only. And before he could stop himself he blurted out. “Who’s my husband?” 

Naruto stared at him with a dumbfounded look as if the question was completely stupid. He stood up and stretch making sure to dust off his Hokage robe and walk towards the door. “You seriously haven’t figured that one out?”

“No” Sasuke said warily, “and after being here for sometime I’m not sure what kind of person ‘grown-up’ me would date. And to have to explain to that person what’s going on is going to be awkward”

“Well you're in luck because you’re partner already knows about your amnesia and is totally supporting you”

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. “How would he know, we all just found out I have amnesia about a few minutes ago”

“Easy, because I’m your husband, teme”

And if it felt as if the earth and moon collided right under his feet. No one should blame Sasuke for how overwhelmed he felt.

~*~*~

_I married Naruto_

“Nanadaime Hokage” a voice said as they passed.

“Lord Hokage” followed by another bow 

_I am actually married the hero of the Leaf, the savior of the shinobi world._

A women with dark tan skin and light brown hair stepped forward and bowed. “Nice to see you Lord Nanadaime, and First gentleman Uchiha”

Well that was a new one to hear,“First Gentleman?”

“I’ll explain later” Naruto whispered in his ear and led the way. “Just try to keep up with the meeting as much as possible and try not to look so confused.”

Naruto guarded him inside a conference room full of new faces. Naruto walked up to the head of the table and sat on the right side of Kakashi. Sasuke didn’t know where to go but Naruto incline his head for him to sit on a mat besides him. He did so, trying his hardest not to look clumsy or as out of place as he left. 

The meeting started but Sasuke’s mind was elsewhere. he couldn’t shake how weird it was to be here, he had asked Naruto a lot of question but none about his amnesia. All of the members in team seven had quickly brushed it off as if the situation was normal and it raised the question of how often does the amnesia usually happened. And what was the onset of it, had he slipped fell and hurt his head? Did he somehow fracture his skull somewhere? 

All three of his teammates treated the situation too normally. And he had questions, so many questions that he had started making a mental list of them all. By the time the meeting was over Sasuke was exhausted both physically and mentally. He wasn’t even sure why he was so tired when he had done nothing productive all day, but that also wasn’t true. He did technically awake in the middle of the day so who knew what he had been doing before hand. And as he followed Naruto’s slow movements towards the door -slow because everyone kept on stopping to talk to him- he felt free when he left that stuffy office. 

To finally have fresh air and feel the sun kissing his skin was a relief. Sasuke let himself sunbathed for a few minutes, he knew Naruto was watching him but he didn’t let that stop him from having his moment. When it was done he opened his eyes and let Naruto lead the way to the place they shared. 

Home. 

Home use to the a small wooden house in the Uchiha district on the outskirts of the village. A three by four fixture where his mom and dad lived. A small wooden house filled with the two grown ups he loved the most and the brother he idolized so heavily

Home. 

Home was the vengeance in his heart, the hatred and sadness he carried for his brother. The ever beating of his heart as he chased after his goal of destruction and mayhem. Just to realize a bit too late that the brother he loathed so much was actually the only person he had left to love in the world.

Home was never a building, it was never a thing, home was people, home was a goal a desire. But when Sasuke looked at the lavioused estate. The four bedrooms two baths, the huge backyard, the grand kitchen and well furnished rooms, he wondered when did the older version of him lose sight of what home really was. When had his older version abandon his goal of destroying all attachments to his past and forcing the Leaf Village into a new era. To dominate the village to destroy their bureaucracy and bring about a perfect form of government one ruled by an iron fist where the leader’s word was law. A government in which Sasuke ruled all, in which no one would dare define him or question him. A government run solely by him, a perfect system, a dictatorship. 

To dictate the land of fire was suppose to be his goal, his new motivation, his new sense of home. That idea alone was suppose to be his comfort at night and his motivation to keep pushing forward. But now looking at this house, this cookie-cutter domestic building that the older him had build he wondered what had derail him so far from his plan. 

What could have been the cause to makes his cease avenging the Uchiha clan. 

“Hey Sasuke, it’s getting late and I’m not in the mood for cooking, so you just want to eat the leftover sushi you made for lunch?”

Ah, that’s right of course Naruto was the one thing to make him derail from his plan. Of course the blond Hokage had to be the one to change his mind, Sasuke didn’t know how he did it but the man did. And he loath the blond for whatever he had said that brainwashed the older him. He cursed the man for making his older self think that a life like this was acceptable. That living in this accursed village while it is not destroyed or force to obey under his rule was okay. He needed to fix this, Amnesia or not maybe this was a blessing from the gods bringing him into the future to fix the path his older self was taking, but the first steps in doing so is killing-

“Sasuke” the blond man snapped his fingers in order to catch his attention. When he had it he continued “do you want leftover sushi? I also found some leftover miso soup you made last night, want some of that instead” 

Sasuke snapped his mind back to reality, if he was going to fix this and plan a coup de tat he had to act natural and go along with whatever was happening and try not to look suspicious.

“ Sushi sounds good” he sat at the small kitchen table and accepted the chopsticks and container the Naruto offered. He took one bite of the sushi and nearly moaned at the flavor. If Naruto hadn’t said his older self made it he would have thought it was restaurant bought just because it taste so good. “Wow, this taste so wonderful. How the hell did I learn to cook so good” 

Naruto who stood by the kitchen door eating his dinner, chuckled and said “you picked up the love for cooking when we were doing ambassadorships in the land of mist. There was nothing entertaining for you to do and you whined about how foggy and humid it always was. so you spent your time indoors training until one day a Mist kunoichi invited you to stay and help her with dinner. After that you liked cooking so much you bought yourself five cookbooks the next day and made dozens of recipes and forced everyone to eat it.” 

The fondness that Naruto spoke about him was not lost in Sasuke’s ears. And he was again surprised in how detailed Naruto relayed the story, giving a short summary but still enough description of it that it felt no room for questioning, it was again as if he knew how much Sasuke needed to hear in order to understand. 

And while that was helpful it also had the opposite effect and showed Sasuke how much the future him had fallen, cooking, seriously, his hobbies were cooking. How disgraceful, how disgustingly weak. He was a warrior, born from a clan filled with warriors, trained under one of the most psychotic yet powerful man alive, single handedly killed his brother and a legendary man like Danzo, infiltrated the Kage summit and held his own in a battle between five kages. He was a man, he was a warrior… and his fucking hobby was cooking. 

It was the most disgraceful thing he ever heard. How far had his older self falling, how weak had he become. Remembering back in the Hokage's office how Naruto had easily counter him, blocked all his attacks and pinned him down without breaking a sweat. He had become weak, and domestic and it was all thanks to Naruto. It was all because the blond had somehow dragged him back to the leaf village and made him weak enough to actually give up on his plans and marry him. 

That was also another thing, he _married_ Naruto, he actually went against his own principle and attempted to have a relationship. And here he was being called the first gentlemen, getting a plushly furnished house, cooking lunches and dinners for his husband like a damned… glorified bitch!

And Sasuke boiled at the thought of what a sex life with Naruto entitled, was he the bottom? Did he actually spread for that man. Had he allow himself to be owned in that way and treated like a bitch. just waiting at home cooking and cleaning waiting for his husband to come home and rule over him, it was disgusting to think about and Sasuke felt his blood burn at the thought of it. “So older me likes to cook. What else did he like to do” if his voice came out bitter, Naruto didn’t notice. 

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. “I don’t know, a lot of things. Sparring for one is more of a religion than a hobby for the guy- well, you. You also really are into collecting rare Katanas, you’ll see the collection in the bedroom. Hm, you also really like to read Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi-sensei got you hooked on it, and in the recent years you’ve become a hard core journaler. There's more that you like but off the top of my head those are the main ones.” 

Collecting, book reading, journaling, all of those things are weak, stupid mediocre things that he should have expected from older him, but it still hurts to hear it. To hear the evidence of the bitch he had become and he couldn’t keep the disdain from his voice when he asked, “is there anything I liked to do that isn’t weak”

Naruto who had picked up on Sasuke’s mood and glared at him. “Nothing you do is weak, don’t sit here criticizing yourself just because you find pleasure in the simple things. There's nothing wrong with the way you are”

Sasuke scoffed, “Yeah right, hearing about myself now I have become nothing but a weakling. Sitting at home making you lunch and dinner like some kind of wife. I remember I time when I was more than that now I’m so useless I can be taken down by you in nearly a minute.”

it might have been counter productive for him to show how affected he was by how his older self turned out. Being, he was playing on correcting it all by finishing what he had started in the war.

But the sigh Naruto let out was one a disapproving parent gave to a child and strangely that sound stabbed at Sasuke in a weird way.   
“I know right now you’re stuck in a mind of a seventeen year old but even you should know how unbelievably sexist that is. Being a housewife is not a synonym for weakness and you are not a housewife, you are still a shinobi, just a shinobi with a home and a life so of course you're allowed to have hobbies” and he gave Sasuke a pointed look. “And seriously, you think I’m stronger than you. No matter how young you are mentally you should always remember we are eternal rivals and we are always evenly matched. The only reason I beat you earlier was because you now have years of practice fighting me lost somewhere inside your head. So of course a fight with me when you have lost seven years of intense training would make it seem as if you were weaker” 

Naruto rinsed his plate and put it in the washer and rinsed Sasuke plate and put it in the dishwasher too. All the while he was silent, which was creepy since the blond boy was always boasting and yelling. But right now he was silently doing the dishes but his wave of disappointment in Sasuke was still present and Sasuke told himself not to care and to get over it but something about that sigh and the pointed look had Sasuke feeling horrible. 

He wasn’t use to being reprimanded, living and surviving on his own since seven years old with no one around to guide him from right or wrong. It was easy for him to stick to whatever ideals he held and run with it until it lost it’s flare or he completed his goal. But now Naruto had looked down on him but not in a way that made Sasuke feel like less but in a parental air that made Sasuke feel ashamed of what he had said. And he cursed himself for actually caring so much about what the Uzumaki had to say. 

He was really to overanalyze it to the fullest when Naruto dried his hands and turned towards Sasuke. “It’s getting late, maybe we should shower and go to bed” 

The raven haired boy didn’t understand how his future self did it, how the hell did the older him function with one arm. Removing his short sleeve t-shirt took twenty minutes of struggling. He would have asked for Naruto’s help but it would have bruised his pride to do so. That left him with no other option but to use the wall and a lot of wiggling in order to remove the shirt. He cursed the piece of fabric from heaven to hell and for good measures kicked it across the bathroom after it was removed. The pants was easier to remove, but it was a bitch to shower with one arm that needed to both control the shower head and soap up his body. It was a hard task and it left him exhausted. Completely drained as if he had put in hours of sparring.   
When he was done showering he dried his skin and walked out of the bathroom that was adjacent to the master bedroom… which was around the time Naruto came into the room. In nothing but a towel. 

Sasuke eyes nearly bulged out his head at the sight. Naruto was all tan skin and rigid muscles. His right arm was completely bandage from the elbow down, but after that there was nothing hidden in naruto’s body. All his battle scars were visible and all the efforts of his training was too. He looked unbelievably delicious and Sasuke couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth from the sheer beauty of the man. 

_I actually was able to score a man who looks like that. Maybe the older me wasn’t as useless as I thought._

Snip images of Naruto on top of him panting and sweaty rushed through Sasuke’s mind. He wasn’t really sure where the memories came from but the image on how the man looked near a climate flood his thoughts. And had Sasuke as red as a tomato, his chest becoming a bright red and heat pooling in his lower belly. He looked away from the blond and tried to pretend he was unaffected by saying.

“Why the hell are you in here, Nardo. You do know the meaning of personal place!” 

“I do. But my stuff is in here. It is my room, you know”

Sasuke looked on the wall that held his katana, the weapon closet that held outfits similar to the one he woke up wearing today. Books of Icha Icha Paradise that was said to be his new fixation. “Actually I’m pretty sure this is my room. Now get out” 

Naruto for all his respect just stared at Sasuke as if he was a moron and said. “You do remembered we’re married so it’s obviously _our_ room”

And yes Sasuke did remember they were married but he forgot that married people shared more than living spaces, they shared food and rooms and… their bodies- but he was totally not thinking of that. It again was hard to realize that the older him really did marry this man and now was able to do simple things like eating dinner together, going out on dates, kissing, laughing, sleeping together- 

Sleeping together! 

Thinking of that sent his mind in overdrive, he could handle a lot of things being different but sleeping together was not one of them. He didn’t know why, but the idea of resting in bed with naruto, their breaths mixing, proximity so close, even if nothing would happen that night the sensual meaning of it. Of allowing someone so close while you were so valuable was too much. And he was not ready for that, probably never would be ready for that. While he did find Naruto physically attractive, he didn’t find anything deeper than attraction for the man. He would admit, he always found Naruto attractive even back in the academy when Sasuke hadn’t understood it, he still found the boy mesmerizing. All blonde hair, blue eyes and a big smile, who wouldn’t find that hot. 

But for him to marry the boy, the annoying, dipshit who can never give up, the irritating bain of his existence, the one annoying tie that he should have destroyed from his past. To actually marry Naruto… well Sasuke didn’t understand what kind of drugs his older self was on but no matter his bad decision to actually married the blond -rather then fuck and go- He still wasn’t going to allow that level of intimacy, not after spending years with Orochimaru’s perverted gaze left his cautious of all who tried to touch him and that especially meant all who tired to sleep beside him 

“About that, just because we are titled as a couple doesn’t mean I have to sleep in the same bed as you right?”

The smile Naruto had before, vanished replaced by an expression Sasuke didn’t understand. “Oh, I forgot that back then we really weren’t much of anything…” Naruto was no longer looking at Sasuke but digging through a draw “Let me get dressed and I’ll gather my things up. You can sleep here, I’ll sleep in the guest room” 

Sasuke felt an usual peg in his heart as he saw the blond boy dress and gather his pillow and blanket. His mind was telling him it was a rational decision to separate himself from the man he plan to kill but his heart felt differently. Seeing Naruto go made something ache inside of him and he couldn’t explain it. Just the image of Naruto’s withdrawing from the room gave Sasuke a sort of regret. He reminded himself to hold strong but it was hard to do so when half of him is repulsed by the man and another half of him wants to cling to him. 

Sasuke went to sleep that night dreaming of nothing. His dreams as murky and disorderly as the world he woke up into. 

~*~*~ 

Sasuke had woke up before dawn and planned on dressing into comfortable clothes and heading out. He needed to start thinking of a plan to overthrow the Leaf and last night before the murkiness of his dreams took him away he made a list of everything he would need in order to construct an attack. First he needed to find out the villages barrier system and how to go in and out undetected. 

He then needed to find out what happened to his team Hebi, Naruto never mention what happened to them after the war and it would be stupid to ask about them and not expect to raise suspicion. 

Last, he needed to construct a list of powerful ninjas in the village. Sasuke wasn’t dumb enough to think his four man team could bring down the whole village. Even though he had the Rinnegan he didn’t have mindless puppets to control and move systematically like Pein did. No, in order to defeat the Leaf village and take over he’d need an army and a good one. Probably get a few guys from the land of sound who still had a grudge against the Leaf. 

But, the only real problems in his plan are the three living Kages in the village. Tsunade may be old but she was nothing if not strong, Kakashi wasn’t the fifth highest priced entry in the bingo book just because of his pretty face, and Naruto, well the man is on a whole new legend surpassing his two predecessors and all the other Kages combined. if he went to battle then Hebi would lose. But if he killed the blond prematurely -since the domestic bliss is bound to make him keep his guard down- then he would have made the odds for success even. 

But to kill Naruto still wouldn’t be easy and if he did it he would have only have one shot. So before he can act he wanted to do research at the library and read up on the Uzumaki vivacious life force and how the Nine Tails chakra adds to that vivacious life force. And he wanted to do this without Naruto ever being aware he left the house. That was why Sasuke woke up so early and quietly tip-toed his way around the house trying to make as little noise as possible. 

He was almost to the door when he heard. “Where are you planning on going” 

And like a teen being caught by their parent Sasuke went rigid and slowly turned around. Naruto was leading on the kitchen door, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl imbedded in his face.   
“Sun rise isn’t in three hours, where are planning on going?”

Sasuke felt unnerved by the glare but tried not to let how unsettled he felt show. “Outside. I didn’t know being in a relationship means I have to tell you every single time I leave the house.”

“No you usually don’t. But when you're in this state then yes you do, while you have amnesia I want to know where you're going at all times and you must have at least one of my shadow clones with you wherever you go”

_No that’ll ruin the plan_

Sasuke scoffed, “who the hell do you think you are trying to boss me around. You think I’d let you put a damn clone on me. I don’t need a fucking babysitter. I can look after my own damn self”

“I don’t remember asking you for your opinion” Naruto said. “And the answer to your question, the one who told me to boss you around was you. The normal you. So act as angry as you want towards me but I made my husband a promise that I’ll never let you out of my sight during your episodes and I vow I’ll honor it”

“Wait, episodes. What do you mean by epsiodes?”

Naruto only looked at him for a minute before turning around and re-entering the kitchen. “Sit down, I’m making your favorite; rice and steam frying broccoli”

The statement was phrased as a requested but Sasuke knew better, it was an order. Naruto was being a bit distant and didn’t answer Sasuke’s question but that wasn’t what really upsetted him right now. His plan would take longer to complete than he thought. If he was always to have Naruto by his side that meant he would need a way to ditch the clone without causing suspicion. 

~*~*~ 

After breakfast Naruto needed to go back to the Hokage's office to do paperwork. He told Sasuke he was free to roam around but not to try and leave the village. Sasuke in return had smile and lied saying he never thought about deserting. 

Naruto had only squinted his eyes and made two shadow clones before disappearing. Sasuke in turn just sat on the futon and watch the two clones. They both wore the Hokage robe and hat on them just like the original Naruto. But as they got to work cleaning the house one clone sheet his Kage robe and places it on the back of a chair. Sasuke looked at the robe and wondered how it would be like to wear it. Even thought clones were just made up of air and chakra they felt solid. He has kicked and punched enough of Naruto’s clones to know how solid they felt. A punch connected like a punch and a hit reverberated back to his bone as one too. 

He knew how it felt killing a clone but never tried on a clone’s clothes. Sasuke picked up the robe and slide it on. Only one arm slide through and Sasuke used his teeth to pull the shoulder into place and stick his stub in the left arm sleeve. The garment felt warm, and well worn, as if he had taken it from a living breathing person. The material also felt real enough. And Sasuke marvelled at how good it smell. Like wind and rain, the calm breeze from a humid night sky. The warmth that came from watching the rain fall gently down a window. It smelt like all of that and more and Sasuke felt a sense of calm wash over him, warming the rob made him feel something nearly, nostalgic. Like smelling it was suppose to bring back memories yet nothing came through. 

But he let himself rest there. Cuddled into the clones robe as he watched as the men work, washing the dishes and tidying up the house. It was at least something to know Sasuke wasn’t the only one who cooked and cleaned. The clones both finished cleaning before lunch time and Sasuke was strangely compelled to cook. Before Naruto left he told Sasuke were most of the things were around the house. And Sasuke easily found a stack of cook books on a small shelf in the kitchen. He pulled one out that said ‘Lunch Time fun’ and flipped through it. 

Older him had marked up the book vigorously. Crossing out ingrediente and replacing them. Putting side notes of an easier method or X-ing out entire recipes that are deemed too disgusting to ever make. The book was detailed in such a way even a toddler could read it. As if he had made notes specifically for a version of himself who wasn’t efficient at cooking... weird.

But Sasuke read through more recipes. He had originally wanted to go to the library but there was no way he could check out a scroll on the anatomy of tailed beast or a scroll of a life span from someone of Uzumaki descend would raise alarm. So playing a good _obedient_ housewife, and reading recipes to cook for his husband would have to do. 

Sasuke looked through two more books for a recipe that was simple and fast to make. But older him had a thing for complex exquisite dishes. He didn't make simple thing like miso soup, nope when he made miso soup it had to be Philippian style miso soup with a Korean twist. Nothing he made was simple and Sasuke skimmed over the pages wondering when did his older self become an Iron Chef. but Sasuke stop skimming when he came across one particular recipe “Steamed veggies with Stewed Flounder” the recipe had been X-ed out but not with the typical bold black marker. But this recipes had been crossed by a red marker and under the page it had a side note saying: _never ever make this meal, Sunflower is highly allergic to this. I nearly killed him making this recipe. Avoid it at all cost._

It took Sasuke a few seconds to figure out why the hell a Sunflower would be allergic to the recipe when the realization hit him. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. “what an idiot, he actually gave a pet name to that Dobe. Pathetic” 

He put the book down and carefully read over the list of ingredients. Nothing in the list stood out, it call for common spices, and other simple ingredients. There wasn't anything that screamed allergic reaction but something in the recipe had nearly killed Naruto. Even if he didn't know what exactly it was it didn't matter, if he just recreated the meal entirely then he could killed the Hokage without raising suspicion and it will give him enough time to mobilize him troops right under their noses. 

But now was the question of when to do it.

He thanked his lucky star that he found a simple way to kill Naruto without even having to do research- the benefits of a domestic lifestyle- but now it was still the problem of sneaking out the barrier. He couldn't kill Naruto without already assembling his army. After the Hokage dies he'll be interrogated to make sure there was no foul play. But if he completely leaves the village they'll get suspicious and Sasuke needed the element of surprise if he wanted his plan to work. 

So now it all doesn't boil down to how Naruto will die but when would be the most convenient time to kill him. 

Sasuke hummed to himself. He was deep at though on how he would launch his plan when the clone whom he took the Hokage rope from walked into the kitchen. 

“hey, Sasuke, The original me wants to know if you want to go out for dinner later” 

Sasuke flipped the page of the book out of the clone’s view then shrug. “it's all up to him. I'm just forced to do whatever he says” he bite.

The clone frowned. “ we really don't want to watch over you like this but you asked that we do so and original me would never disrespect your wishes, you know”

“my wishes? Why would I ask you to babysit me this way and how did I know something like this would happen” 

The clone bite his lip and looked every little bit as if he was worried. “Hm…. Well, you know, hm, how...”

Clone Naruto looked behind the Uchiha his eyes communicating something. Sasuke turned around to see the other clone in the room mouthing something at the closer clone but stop dead in his tracks when he saw Sasuke looking at him. They were hiding something and Sasuke squint his eyes at the former Naruto trying to see the deception that was there. 

“Naruto, finish your sentence. Why the hell did my older self make you promise this and why the hell is it such a secret to tell me” 

“it's not a secret!” the Clone said quickly. “it's just, late time we told you too early you completely freaked out and things got… bad. Just trust us that everything will be okay” 

“how can I trust you of you won't trust me” he barked back. “shouldn't I decide what I can handle or not” 

“yes, you did. And you decided that I shouldn't talk about it at all and let you work through it at your own pace” 

Sasuke growled and he felt the world swirl into a tinted read color as he activated his Sharingan. If Clone Naruto didn't want to tell him anything he'll forced it out of him. 

But before he could active his genjutsu, clone Naruto had run across the kitchen and pressed the thumb of his finger firmly behind the pressure point of the Uchiha’s ear. Sasuke gasp as his vision went blurry before the Sharingan deactivated and the world was restored back in color. Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto had deactivated his Sharingan, he had did it so quickly and easily as if the bloodline trait of the Uchiha could be shut off like a light switch. 

“how did you... When did you…” 

“You taught it to me, for when you become unruly and try to abuse the Sharangain” 

Sasuke cursed loudly. Blatantly cursing his older self for ever thinking it was okay to reveal a deeply hidden secret of the Uchiha. Their eyes may be power but it was not invincible actually the eyes were quite sensitive and pressing any pressure point near the eyes caused the Sharingan to deactivate. 

“That damn trader ratted out the Uchiha’s secrets. What a useless piece of trash he is to betray his clan like-” 

Sasuke was yanked forward by Clone Naruto. His tan hand fisting a handful of the pale man’s shirt putting them nose to nose when he yelled. “That damn _traitor_ you're talking about is my goddamn husband and I won't let anyone even _himself_ talk badly about him in front of me. God, I forgot how much the younger you made me want to pound your face it.” 

“If the current me frustrates you so much then how about it!” Sasuke said with enough venom in his voice to make any sensible person back down “fight me then. I would prefer the original but if you’re all I got then let's do it. Your face annoys me just as much as always and I'm itching to let out some of this anger” 

Naruto Clone scoffed and pushed Sasuke away. “I'm not going to fight my husband. Even if I am a clone that's still absolutely wrong.” 

“why, what's wrong with a little sparring! Are you so scared that you're using the husband excuse to hide your fear”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “sparring with each other is one thing. But I can see it in your eyes you want a fight and actual blood battle. Even Kurama can see it and I'm not going to beat my husband's face in no time soon”

“the idea that you think you'll beat me is appalling” 

“it's not that I think I can beat you” he growled, “it's the notion that no matter who wins. wanting to actually harm your spouse is not the foundation for a health marriage” 

“to hell with your marriage bullshit! Like I said before, no matter what the paperwork may say don’t think for a second that I actually consider myself married to you. Why would I settle for a dimwitted loser like you. To hell with the commitment my older self made. I am telling you right here, right now that you, Naruto Uzumaki, are not my damn husband and have no right to ever think of yourself as anything but an obstacle that I need to crush. You are beneath me.” 

The look Clone Naruto gave him was so openly hurt that Sasuke nearly took a step back from the look of it but told himself to keep his ground. Naruto’s face was completely destroyed as if his words had cut deep somewhere. And Sasuke felt an ache in his chest at what he had down . He wanted to apologize, wanted to tell the clone never mind and he meant none of it but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had a plan he needed to accomplish and getting sentimental would do nothing but hold him back. 

The clone Naruto nod his head but did not look at Sasuke when he spoke. “i'll tell the original that takeout would be better. I'm about to disappear so the other Naruto will stay here with you. A replacement me will also come a little bit late.” 

The clone until the jutsu and he puffed into smoke, taking his robe and his warmth along with him… 

~*~*~ 

Naruto came home that night with take out for one. He gave it to Sasuke and went straight into the guest room without a word. Sasuke looked at the meal. It was a plate of veggie rice and sweet dumpling. It tasted delicious but went down like stones in his belly. He was full a lot faster then he was use to. And all the while he sat in the living room staring at the hallway that held to the guest room. 

He told himself to leave it be and that it was better this way but a part of him couldn't. Something about hurting Naruto emotionally felt wrong. Physically hurting him, fighting him, sparring with him. That always felt okay, they had always been rivals, hitting and fighting was always part of it. The physical pain of each other's fist was how they communicated. But this, to emotionally knock Naruto down felt wrong, and Sasuke ached when he thought about the way to clone looked. 

And how quiet Naruto had come home. He had smiled at Sasuke but it hasn't reached his eyes. 

and Sasuke couldn't handle it. 

He stood in front to the Guest bedroom door wondering what could he say. He couldn't claim he didn't mean those things, that would only be lying and the damage was done there was no way to take it bad. 

But he needed to take something back and apologize. He knew leaving it as of was now was perfect for his goal. But he pushed the need of the mission to the side and thought more clearly on the man behind the door. The one he had hurt and didn't want to hurt in that way. Yet he had no idea how to apologize or were to even start so he stood there staring at the door hoping it will answer his questions for him. 

When the door open. And the off brown wood he had been staring at was replaced with a firm tan torso. He took a minute to fully take in the physique before looking directly into the shorter man’s eyes . 

His eyes showed all the same weariness as the day before but now the weariness was complemented by the look of sorrow. And Sasuke felt worse then he would have felt if he kicked a puppy. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. 

So Naruto spoke. “is everything okay? Your chakra feels distressed” 

“everything is okay! Well, not actually it isn't. I mean I'm find but I'm also… I'm sorry for what I said before I didn't-” he cut himself before he could lie and Instead said “i shouldn't have phrased it like that and should have been more sensitive to our situation. Technically a version of me is married to you and I should not respected that” 

Sasuke looked directly at the blond when he spoke making sure he knew that Sasuke meant everything he said. Afterwards Sasuke stood there and waited for any type of approval from the man. Naruto again was unnaturally quiet, and Sasuke was starting to wonder if maturity had changed his unruly and loud manners... why did the idea that the knucklehead grew out of that phrase disturb him. 

“it's all good. I'm use to it by now” he said with a sigh. “well I guess this is good night” and Naruto backs away to close the door but Sasuke hand stops it before it fully shuts. 

He wasn't sure why but he didn't want the conversation to end yet. Not because he had more to say but because he wanted to see Naruto’s face a bit more, just a little bit longer. Said man lift a brow asked “ is there something else you need? 

“Um, no, but…” 

“but?” he coolly asked 

Sasuke looked away and huffed when he felt a blush covering his cheeks. 

“would you like to come in?” 

Sasuke didn't answer but took the invention and let himself into the room. Even though Naruto has only spent two afternoons in the room the blond had managed to make a mess. The sheets were in a tight ball in the corner and paperwork litter the countertop and floor. 

“um sorry about the mess” he said sheepishly 

Sasuke didn't respond but sat himself directly in the middle of the bed silently claiming his spot in the room and looked around at the mess, how had their shared bedroom been so clean if Naruto obviously is a disorganized person… well that only meant older him was the source behind the tidiness in the house. 

“you've always been a messy person, Nardo. It's good to see at least that didn't change” 

Naruto chuckled and laid flat next to Sasuke’s sitting figure. His naked chest rose and fell in sync with each breath of laughter that left him and Sasuke smiled to himself happy that he could make his friend smile. 

“being messy is the thing you loathe about me. Always complaining how I always do laundry at the last second and there's never clean underwear around” 

“ha! Sounds like a real pain. But I wouldn't say that's a trade I hate from you” 

_I always found your messiness enduring in a irritating sort of way._

“yeah, well, tell that to the regular you. You hate it when the house is a mess. One time you left for a month long mission but came back a week early and I hadn't clean one bit. You were so pissed.” He said with a laugh “you put me under a genjutsu that made me live the whole month were I would clean something and it would never stay clean and I would keeping doing the same motions but it would always be dirty” Naruto shivered but it was light hearted. 

“How come my genjutsu didn't torment you to clean or something equally violent images. Genjutsu is always violent and dissociative images” 

“usually that's what Genjutsu is but over the last few years you've mastered your eyes and have created a simpler form of genjutsu that is not as violent. Still in its only was torture” he said with a laugh, “but not so horrible it leaves a person mentally scarred. You are the first ever shinobi to create a genjutsu that isn't harmful”

And Sasuke looked at the man, the proud smile he had on his face when he talked about Sasuke and Sasuke felt a strange warmth fill him stomach at that. To see someone proud of him to just be him was amazing. He created something no else ever did, a genjutsu that could give short term punishment. What led to him making up something like that he doesn't remember, but it should likely be a useful tactic if they needed a gentle interrogations. He wondered how much charaka control and mental energy goes into controlling a destructive jutsu like that and also felt some pride towards the older him. 

“I sound amazingly smart to make something like that and a bit evil to use it against you” 

Naruto let out another roll of laughed. “yeah you were. But afterwards you felt so bad about using it against me. That you ended up helping me clean the house” 

“was it that bad?” Sasuke bristled, he remembered how bad a genjutsu can get. Getting caught in Itachi’s twice had made him sympathetic for all who gets caught under one that was why genjutsu is the only jutsu from his Sharingan that he use the less. The Amaterasu may burn his eyes to make but it was better then the pain he felt putting others in genjutsu. 

“um it was moderate… but it was before you got a hand of gentle genjutsu so it was a lot more intense than you originally wanted” 

“how intense?” 

“well at one point of it I was being threatened by the broom and the dustpan to eat the mop or they'll kill me” 

“That is well… intense” Sasuke said. And let the silence fill the room for a while...

“but did you eat the mop?” 

“oi! Fuck you, Uchiha” 

This time they both let out a bellow of chuckles. It felt so natural laughing with Naruto that Sasuke wondered why the hell did he run away so long ago. 

~*~*~ 

_Sasuke landed on the ground with graceful footing. He was right around the corner from his target but this target was different then all the others. this one means something and he didn't have all the tools needed for this mission but he was running out of time. So many people wanted him, wanted his target and all he wanted to do was be the first to claim him._

_Stamp down his claim and possess this person as his and always. But he froze in his tracks at the thought. Even if he wanted him, wanted this person would they ever want him back?_

_He looked at the stub of his left arm. the stub that not only signified his arrogance but idiotic idealistic belief. And how that day had been the worst day of his life. where he had made the worst decision in history. A decision he will have to live with for the rest of his life._

_This was the reason he refused the prosthetic arm. To keep the stub would mean to keep the remainder of his past sins. To always remember no matter how much he forgot that he had caused this and it was his fault._

_And now this special person, this pure hearted man who been through pain but manage to keep his heart as a beacon of light had shared a kiss with him. It had been short and a bit desperate because of the curcomcaise that Sasuke had been dying but it was a kiss and the kiss birthed hope._

_That kiss was the reason he was standing in front of that person’s apartment door with a rose in hand. He wasn't sure what he should stay or do but he knew that there was adrenaline running through him and he needed to do this now while he still had the confidence._

_He knocked and couple of seconds later the door open and Sasuke’s heart leaped in his throat. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and an inviting smile. Seeing the boy’s face made Sasuke feel lighter than air, higher than the sky and happier than a newborn. He took one look at the blond and swallowed up all his nerves, he wanted Naruto and he was prepared to fight for his hand if needed…_

Sasuke woke up with cold sweat. That dream felt too realistic to be a dream. He felt as if he had living it, feeling everything. He never had a dream he remembered so clearly and it boggled him. And the person in that dream who had his so nervous was Naruto. 

It felt weird to have the blond boy in his dream, years of suppressing memories usually meant Sasuke slept with an empty mind and a heavy heart. But last night he actually had a dream and a good one too, maybe it was because he had sent most of last night talking to the blond boy and hearing stories about their past. 

All his focus was on the soft sound of Naruto’s deep voice, how smoothed the rasp had become after years of maturity. How his bellowing laugh had not changed a bit and adventurous stories brought a sparkle in his eyes that Sasuke had missed after three years of living with Orochimaru. 

He enjoyed every last second of their talk and was disappointed when he had to say goodnight and return to his room. He wanted nothing more than to stay in the room and watch the man sleep, see the rise and fall of that tone tan chest and feel strong arms wrap around him at. 

But it was better this way, to not get to attached. He knew it was hypericry to say that after going into   
Naruto’s room and spending hours talking and building a friendship with him. Yet no matter how much Sasuke may say he doesn’t care about the blond. When push comes to shove he always backs down at the last minute. 

Sasuke got out of bed and spent an hour in the bathroom brushing his teeth and showering -majority of that time was him rubbing against the wall trying to remove a damn shirt. When he was all done and dressed he went downstairs and found two Narutos fast at work making breakfast. One of them spotted him and said. “The original had to go to work early so we’re here to keep you company. Other me is making oatmeal with raisins. But afterwards do you want to go out into town for a bit”

Sasuke walked up to the clone who spoke and untied the Hokage robe and put it on himself. It smelt just the same as yesterday, the familiar security washed over him all the same and he nuzzled his way deeper into the fabric. “Town, why would I want to walk around the Village for” 

The clone shrugged, “I don’t know, the original said you’ll probably get bored soon and that will lead you to getting irritated and he really doesn’t have time to stop you from trying to murder someone for fun” 

Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk that came on his face. Naruto knew him so well. and he was getting bored here. Even if the house was luxurious and comfortable it still felt like a hollow fixture, nothing like a true home, nothing like the comfort a home should bring.

He ate his breakfast then went back into the room to change. It took him a while -the clones offer to help and he cursed them for trying to baby him- but he was able to put on a short sleeve black shirt and general shinobi style pants. He also kept the clone’s Hokage rope tied around his shoulder. The clone didn’t ask for it back and that was good because he wasn’t going to give it back to him anyways. 

“Where should we go?”

“It’s all up to you, we’re just here to watch over you and help you in anyways you need assistance” 

That was good to know, at least if he wanted to wander around he wouldn't have to be bossed on where he was allowed to go or not. 

“Lets just take a stroll for now, I haven’t been in the village for so long I’m curious to see how it changed” 

Sasuke walked only three blocks away from his house before it started, the bows, the villagers smiling at him, the respectful head nods, or shop owners giving him small things like flowers or pastries for free. And all the while Sasuke just stood there wide eyed like a deer caught in a headlight. It was after receiving the third gift basket -which he gave to the clone on his right to carry-   
that his curiosity peaked and he asked the clone on his left -the one he took the Hokage rope from and the one who was weirdly becoming his favorite clone- what he he had done to earn their love. How could a village he abandoned and nearly tried to destroy -and still want to destroy- accept him so easily. 

“You may not remember this because it was after the war. But when you decided to officially live and work for Konoha there was once a high profile mission that went south and nearly got the Hokage killed”

Sasuke paled at the thought of Naruto dying but the clone saw this and corrected himself. 

“Not our original! remember I got sworn in two months ago, it was before that. During Kakashi’s time. He was surrounded by enemies and they wanted to broadcast his execution but you stepped in and saved him. Nearly got yourself killed in the process but the whole village got to see your heroic and from there they trusted you like an honorary member of the Leaf”

“That’s why I get so many gift baskets?”

“No” said the clone on the right, and Sasuke really didn’t know why that clone’s presence irked him when the clone on the left didn’t. “You get the baskets because technically you are the first Gentlemen of Konoha. Sakura gets the same kind of treatment as the former first Lady”

Sasuke felt repulse that the city was treating him like a glorified housewife, showering him with gifts just because they adore his powerful husband. He wrapped the robe tighter around him, just they wait, soon he’ll be Hokage. That was the reason he liked the robe so much, yep, it reminded him of his goal… and if the material was soft and smelt like comfort and security he just blames the good smell on the detergent. 

~*~*~ 

“Sasuke!” 

Said man turn his head when he heard his name called in time to see a purple haired girl he never expected to hear calling his name. Hinata was on the back of an extremely large dog, a dog that look a lot like Akamaru but this hound was twice as big, nearly as tall as him. When the beast approached Hinata hopped down from it’s back and hugged Sasuke. 

Said man just stood there eyes as big as planets wondering when the hell did he do anything to earn a hug from Hinata. But before he could push her away she broke the hug but kept both hands shoulders firm on his shoulders. All the shyness and introverted behavior from their youth was missing and she stood strong and tall as a confident woman. 

“Sasuke it’s so good to see you!” she gushed. “I was planning on visiting you the minute I was done my mission but Kiba came over and well you know that takes a while” Sasuke knew she was talking about sex but to hear her so blatantly proclaim it. Hinata the shy blossoming flower making sex jokes. 

Sasuke gagged and then turn to his favorite Naruto hoping his face said enough and thankfully the clone understood. “Um, Hinata. Sasuke is going through one of his episodes so you’re going to need to go easy on him”

Sasuke looked at the clone and scowled. “She knows about my episodes”

But they ignored him completely and had their own conversation, 

“Aw that’s a bummer, how bad is it. One year, two years, a few months”

“Seven years”

She whistles and scratched the back of her head. “That’s a lot to miss. A lot has changed in the village and the people. He’s going to feel so out of place for a while until it all comes back”

“Hello, I was speaking here.” he said and asked his favorite clone “Why does the blossoming virgin know about my amnesia when I’m not even allowed to fully know about it”

“Virgin” Hinata said and laugh, “Honey I haven’t been a version for a long time. If you need proof ask your husband” Hinata winked and when the shadow clone on the right blushed red he justified his reason for hating that clone. 

And he was about to justify his reason for hating Hinata too. She just claimed she had sex with Naruto in front of his face. she actually done that with him, touched him in that kind of way and every fiber of Sasuke was boiling with anger. His possessiveness howling at him to active the Susanoo and chuck the purple haired girl across the village. Would it be considered treason to throw the future leader of the Hyuga clan across the land. 

But it was as if Hinata could sense his plan because she casually pluck him behind the ear and put on hand on her hip “don’t get your panties in a bunch I was just playing” she said, before leaning in close so he was the only one who heard and not the clones. “You probably don’t remember this but I was your wingman in landing you in the Hokage’s pants” 

Sasuke again gasp and pulled away from her. He knew his face was probably as red was a tomato but it wasn’t his fault with how crude she’d phrase it. 

Hinata only laughed then hop back on top of the beast that he knew in fact had to be Akamaru. “Look here Uchiha. Me and you, -believe it or not- are best friends, we have been for years. So don’t get jealous about past history.” she said. “Oh and don’t forget about the rookie nine brunch in two days. And make sure to drag the _original_ Naruto there or so help me god” 

With that she was off but everything the purple hair girl had said stuck with him. But most of all he couldn’t believe they were best friends. But now thinking about it he could see it. Both are children from powerful clans but have siblings who had been gifted while they were not, both of them were introvert, both like their personal space and trained hard to amount to their goal and both of them had been obsessed with a certain blond boy. How Hinata got over her obsession and moved on was a skill Sasuke desperately needed to learn. But it was ironic how the only girl in the academy who hadn’t be obsessed with him was the one he ended up being the closest to, now that was some serious irony. 

“So” Sasuke asked to the two clones. “Hinata and Kiba?”

“Dating” the left clone said. “But totally serious”

~*~*~ 

_He sat in the forest under the oak tree, since discovering Sage mode Naruto had grown a deep appreciation for natural and whenever he had free time he would always sit under the same oak tree. His legs drawn up to his chest his head rested back against the oak’s truck._

_Today it was raining but the oak protected Naruto from the downpour. Unlike, Sasuke who leered in the shadows. He hadn’t meant to spy on the boy but he had been busy training when he sensed Naruto’s chakra and decided to check it out. He knew the other boy probably could sense him too but made no move to acknowledge his presence. This wasn’t the first time Sasuke found him like this but it was the first he ever seen the blond so upset._

_The boy’s shoulders were so hunched and he had cocooned himself within his arms and legs. Physically making a barrier between himself and the outside world. Sasuke never saw him this upset and wanted nothing more than to walk the short distance and pull Naruto into his arms… his arm._

_His arm, he reminded himself. He scowled himself for ever thinking his presence would do anything besides grieved the man even further. All Sasuke ever brought into his life was calamity. All he ever brought was pain and sorrow and so much regret. His presence would not be needed nor wanted. If anything he’d make the situation worse. And as Sasuke stared on, he saw Sai approaching from a distance. Yeah, Sai would be better at this then him. His presence would bring the stability and comfort Sasuke could never provide..._

Sasuke woke up and again he was covered in a layer of sweat, but this time the dream hadn’t been soft and heartfelt but sadder, filled with more melancholy and regret then the last time. And, Sasuke looked at his left arm, how badly did his former self regret their decision. How great had the idea of love been that it weakened Sasuke to believe that he should regret his drive to kill Naruto. How toxic had the temptation of romance was that it made Sasuke stray so far from his path. 

He didn’t go back to sleep instead Sasuke took out a pen and some paper and started outlining his plan, bring the concept to a more solid form. To make sure that no part of him was weakening and by putting the plan to paper he was verifying with himself that he wasn’t backing down. 

He will kill his so called Husband and he will become the all powerful ruler of the Leaf Village.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I know the first chapter is weird but work with me, it'll all make sense. 
> 
> I bet your wondering why I made Sasuke a sexist. I did it to add to his asshole personally, because no fuckboy with an ego as big as teen-Sasuke doesn't have a sexist mindset or believe homophobic stereotypes.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy the new personality of Hinata. I've seen too many shy/timid girls grow up and become headstrong women to actually believe canon Hinata didn't have not even an inch of character development. So I gave my most beautiful female character the development she desires. Also, I gave my strongest and smartest female character (Sakura) the loving husband she desires. 
> 
> side note: have you guys read Boruto? in my opinion the manga is really good but why did Sasuke blow off chance to kiss Sakura in the last chapter. Homegirl made you lunch and you walk away! he can fight me for that!


End file.
